


哈利波特X红楼梦各CP的崽设定

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: CP：德钗，伏黛，伍探，塞香，弗迎，乔惜，斯凤
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Zhen Yinglian, Draco Malfoy/Xue Baochai, Fred Weasley/Jiǎ Yíngchūn, George Weasley/Jia Xichun, Oliver Wood/Jia Tanchun, Severus Snape/Wang Xifeng, Sirius Black/Shi Xiangyun, Tom Mavollo Riddle/Lin Daiyu
Series: crossover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604
Kudos: 8





	1. 【德拉科X薛宝钗】德钗 Drachai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [天龙蘅芜，一段情史](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823170) by [江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92). 



> 纯属我流，绝非官方！
> 
> CROSSOVER哈利波特&红楼梦
> 
> 起因是这http://jshhan.lofter.com/post/177c3d_1c7280847
> 
> 允许非营利性使用：你可以用来写文。但必须注明来源。
> 
> 欢迎加入哈红社德钗支部群682477557，一起嗑哈红社的CP（们）  
> 欢迎加入拉郎配安利群733533405，分享你所喜欢的拉郎CP（们）
> 
> CP：德钗，伏黛，伍探，塞香，弗迎，乔惜，斯凤

**Aquarius Malfoy 阿夸琉斯·马尔福（薛宝瓶）**

  * 取名源：水瓶座。佛教八宝具之宝瓶。



德钗家长男。

 **鹰院** 学霸之一， ~~没有感情的~~ 学习机器。

每天最早到和最晚离开校图书馆的人之一。

擅长：魔药学，算数占卜。

理想职业：校图书馆管理员

**Pieces Malfoy 派西斯·马尔福（马小鱼）**

  * 取名源：双鱼座。佛教八宝具之双鱼。



德钗家老二，比哥小2岁，帅气的女孩子。

 **蛇院** 魁地奇球队追球手。

曾因沉迷观察湖底生物而迟到魔药学课，被罚抄书。

爱好：浮潜，观察水中的生物。

擅长：神奇生物学、黑魔法防御术

理想职业：魔法部·神奇生物管理相关


	2. 斯凤（斯内普X王熙凤）

Phoenix Snape 菲尼克斯·斯内普（王小凤）

取名源：1凤凰。2陆小凤是男的。 

目前是斯凤家的独子。

蛇院找球手。

他爸囿于自己的童年经历，一直对养崽没啥自信，所以很多时候会比较纵容他“自由发挥”。

在家时，偶尔会对他爸的“溺爱”感到无所适从。

马小鱼的迷弟（除了马小鱼以外的人都知道这一点）但目前为止不敢更进一步。

爱好：马小鱼

擅长：魁地奇


	3. 狼湘（小天狼星X史湘云）

Isis Black 伊西丝·布莱克（史一夕）

取名源：古埃及神话中的女神。大犬座γ（增四），天狼星是大犬座α。

狼湘家长女。

鹰院学霸之一。唯一能在考试成绩方面与薛宝瓶相抗衡的人。

每天最早到和最晚离开校图书馆的人之一。

常因为沉迷学习而感到和自家人格格不入。

理想职业：教师

Arslan Black 阿斯兰·布莱克（史思兰）

取名源：蒙古语：狮子。“纳尼亚传奇”系列故事中的狮王阿斯兰（JKR受纳尼亚故事影响很深，如裴文希四兄妹→霍格沃茨四学院，纳尼亚至尊王彼得·裴文希的盾牌上的狮王头像→狮院）。汉语名字有仿照“安史之乱”史思明，并隐含“史湘云醉卧花丛”梗（所以取了花名）。

狼湘家老二，比姐小3岁。

似乎从一出生起就开始了叛逆期。充（非）满（常）活（闹）力（腾）的男孩子。

虽然名字是狮子，但并不想入狮院。

蛇院魁地奇球队击球手。

爱好/擅长：几乎所有的球类运动。

理想职业：魁地奇球员


	4. 伏黛（伏地魔X林黛玉）

Malachite Lin 迈勒特·林（林青琅）

取名源：TMR恨他爸，所以崽姓林。黛是矿物颜料，崽的名字就从矿物中取。佛教七宝石之孔雀石，汉语古称“青琅”。

伏黛家长男。哈红子世代中的大哥。比薛宝瓶高一届。

蛇院优等生。

不擅长户外运动。是个安静的美男子。

爱好：阅读诗歌、历史类作品。

理想职业：史学研究

Amber Lin 安蓓·林（林蓓）

取名源：佛教七宝石之琥珀，其发出的松香气息具有安神定性的功效。

伏黛家老二，比哥小4岁。

蛇院交际达人。

爱好：学外语

理想职业：魔法部·对外交流与合作司


	5. 伍探（伍德X贾探春）

Cummin Wood 库敏·伍德（伍枯茗）

取名源：wood木头→植物。英语cummin/cumin 小茴香。

目前是伍探家独子。

狮院魁地奇球队守门员。

史思兰的好基（损）友。

爱好/擅长：魁地奇

理想职业：魁地奇球员


	6. 塞香（塞德里克X香菱）

Peir Diggory 皮耶尔·迪戈里（甄燕尔）

取名源：法国哑剧中的白衣主角 peir，英国上议院贵族 peer谐音。汉语中的“燕尔”是形容新婚时的欢乐（同“宴尔”，最早的出处是《诗经·邶风·谷风》）

目前是塞香家独子。

獾院魁地奇球队找球手。

和他爸一样，“是一个充满理智、具有才华、有着优雅的风度的男孩。人们称赞他有着‘人们对于霍格沃茨的学生期望中的一切。’”

爱好：韦爱娜

擅长：魁地奇

弱点：韦巧智家的双胞胎妹子（经常分不清谁是谁）

理想职业：魁地奇球员


	7. 弗迎（弗雷德X贾迎春）

Edna Weasley 艾德娜·韦斯莱（韦爱娜）

取名源：佛教八宝物之吉祥结eternal knot（谐音）。

目前是弗迎家独女。

直播节目“舌尖上的霍格沃茨”主持人。

学校后厨全勤奖得主。

獾院吃货排行榜榜首。

理想职业：《唱唱反调》编辑


	8. 乔惜（乔治X贾惜春）

Carolina Weasley 卡罗丽娜·韦斯莱（韦入涟）

取名源：佛教八宝物之莲花。藏语莲花。（隐含《红楼梦》原著中贾惜春出家为尼的结局）  
卡罗琳皇后（Carolina Queen）是荷花的品种之一。荷花是水生植物，故取水波纹“涟漪”为汉语名。另隐含“双生并蒂莲花”意味。

乔惜家双胞胎·姐。  
目前就读麻瓜小学。

Perry Weasley 佩丽·韦斯莱（韦培漪）

取名源：珀里·斯洛库姆夫人（Mrs. Perry Slocum）是荷花的品种之一。荷花是水生植物，故取水波纹“涟漪”为汉语名。

乔惜家双胞胎·妹。

目前就读麻瓜小学。

**Author's Note:**

> 求求你们留点评论吧！！！
> 
> 欢迎加入哈红社德钗支部群682477557，一起嗑哈红社的CP（们）  
> 欢迎加入拉郎配安利群733533405，分享你所喜欢的拉郎CP（们）


End file.
